Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming apparatus includes a unit removably attached with respect to an image forming apparatus body. An example of such a unit includes a toner container. If toner inside the toner container is all consumed, the toner container is removed from the image forming apparatus body, and a new toner container is installed in the image forming apparatus body to use the image forming apparatus.
In order to control the remaining amount of toner inside the toner container, a wireless tag may be attached to the toner container.